Shadow of the Uchiha
by PastaSentient
Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack, the Third Hokage blamed the Uchiha Clan. The Third exiled the Uchiha Clan from Konoha, but planted a sleeper agent among them. How will Sasuke and Itachi survive in this new world? UnknownpairingsATM NOYAOI! UPFORADOPTION!
1. Pacifist

**Author's Note: Okay, I reread my Uchiha Avenger story and felt that it was quite an amateurish story. The plot was okay, but my writing style was pathetic in my opinion. As I look back on Uchiha Avenger, I saw several things that now make me wonder, "What the heck was I thinking? Making Sasuke a vampire? Way too cliché." So I am going to be starting a story in the same vein as Uchiha Avenger, but it will be different in many ways. For one, it will have a more mature slant and writing style. Secondly, I made Sasuke too powerful. In this story, it will be a more slow and gradual pace to power.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Death, Destruction, and Gore.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Akimichi Izuki smiled through the wrinkles on her face as she watched the toddlers and their parents enter the room. Today was the beginning of the school year. The kindergarten taught basic things like how to read and write as well as how to calculate mathematics. It also taught the basic history of Konoha and the surrounding villages.

Izuki observed many of children and sighed. If the Third Great Shinobi World War continued for much longer, it would mean that many of these children would be required to learn basic shinobi skills and enter combat zones. The elderly woman knew how bad war could be. Izuki had been a Jounin throughout Second Great Shinobi World War, but had retired from shinobi life after the war. Now another war was upon Konoha; and from what Izuki had heard from her old contacts, this war was even bloodier than the last. _"I can only pray to Kami that the war ends soon," s_he thought, "_These children are so young..."_

Izuki's thoughts were interrupted as she felt two moderately large chakra's approaching. The elderly woman tensed briefly, but relaxed when she saw who it was. The elderly woman smiled at her old friend, Uchiha Mikoto, as the fairly new mother entered the kindergarten with her son.

"Greetings, Izuki-sensei," Mikoto bowed.

"Greetings, Lady Uchiha," Izuki bowed in return.

Mikoto laughed a pleasant and melodic laugh,

"Izuki-sensei, how many times must I tell you not to call me Lady Uchiha? It is my title, yes, but we are friends. Please call me Mikoto."

"Very well, Mikoto-chan. Now who is this..." Izuki asked playfully as she noticed a young boy hiding behind Mikoto. The boy attempted to hide further behind his mother, but Mikoto pushed him forward, whispering,

"Remember your manners, Itachi."

Itachi looked up into Izuki's eyes and smiled. She seemed nice. The young Uchiha respectfully said,

"Greetings, Honored Grandmother, my name is Uchiha Itachi. I am four!"

Izuki laughed and said,

"I am sure we will get along fine, Itachi-kun. My name is Izuki-sensei. I am going to teach you how to do lots of things. Now why don't you go play with some of the other kids..."

"Okay!" Itachi said happily as he ran off.

"He seems like a happy child," Izuki observed as the boy started playing with some of the other children.

"Hai, he is," Mikoto agreed, "I have done my best to shield him from the pressures of being the Clan Heir, but it will not be long before the elders require that he begin to learn the shinobi arts."

"It will be difficult for Itachi, but I trust that he will become a fine shinobi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The months passed, and Itachi found himself to be a very popular young boy. Everybody wanted to be friends with the cool Uchiha. Itachi became very close with two of the other students; a six year old girl named Yuhi Kurenai, and a five year old boy named Naki Izumara. Despite being younger than his two friends, Itachi was the leader of the three.

Yuhi Kurenai was a young girl with blood red eyes. Her father was a shinobi while her mother ran a pastry shop near the center of town. Kurenai's personality was that of a shy and timid girl; despite this, Kurenai dreamed of becoming a shinobi like her father. She would be starting the Shinobi Academy when she turned seven.

Unlike Kurenai, Naki Izumara was loud and hyper. The boy loved to play hide and seek as well as other outside games. He came from a family of restaurant owners, but he detested the restaurant business. Izumara dreamed of one day becoming a great artist or sculptor.

Itachi was different from his two friends in that he carried himself with maturity generally unknown to one his age. This was due to the fact that Itachi knew that the future that lay before him. The weight of being Uchiha Clan Heir meant that Itachi would one day be responsible for the most prominent Clan in Konoha. It required that not only would Itachi have to be a powerful shinobi, but also a powerful politician. Already, the young Uchiha's mind was planning and making alliances.

"Itachi!" yelled Izumara, "Lets go outside and play!"

"Do you want to go outside, Kurenai-chan?" Itachi turned to his female friend.

"Sure," Kurenai smiled. Itachi was such a sweet boy.

The three friends went outside and began to play a game of catch. The other children in the kindergarten were laughing and playing around the comrades. Izuki smiled as she watched the children enjoy the sunshine. It was a beautiful da-

The former jounin jumped as several kunai stabbed the ground where she had been standing. "_How had Mist Ninja infiltrated the village?" _Izuki thought in confusion as she tried to sense where the attack had come from, _"I can't let these enemies harm the children! I just have to hold out long enough until help arrives!"_

Izuki dodged to the left as another barrage of kunai came from the top of the kindergarten building. _"There!"_ Izuki thought. The Akimichi woman jumped on top of the building and was surprised to see Ringo Yamehaze, wielder of the sword Samehada and one of the Hidden Mist's Swordsmen.

_"SHIT!" _Izuki thought, _"I don't stand a chance against this guy. My only chance is to distract him away from the children. If I can do that, perhaps I can lead him closer to the Hokage Tower where someone like Namikaze Minato or the Sandaime Hokage will be. They are the only ones I know of that would be able to beat this guy at the moment."_

"Where is the Uchiha heir?" Yamehaze asked, releasing his killing intent. Izuki very nearly fell to the ground from the oppressive weight in the air. She would not let this Mist Ninja win! The children were more important than her weakness.

"Go to hell!" Izuki spat.

"Very well then, I will just have to kill them all."

"No!" screamed Izuki as she ran forward with a speed one would not expect from an elderly woman. However, it had been many years since the Akimichi had seen combat...Yamehaze easily dodged the attack and laughed.

"Weak Konoha bitch! Die!"

Yamehaze pulled out Samehada and slashed downward towards Izuki, the sword eating up her chakra as it ripped through her wrinkled skin. Blood gushed from the wound and Izuki fell to the ground...dead.

"Tch, pathetic woman. Looks like I will have to kill all of the children..."

Yamehaze jumped down to where the children were, most of them hiding behind Itachi who was slowly forming hand seals for a jutsu. Yamehaze laughed, what looked to be a four year old was attempting to perform the hand signs for the Great Fireball Jutsu...

The Swordsman was surprised, however, when a fireball the size of his head rushed towards him. Yamehaze smirked as he let Samehada eat the fireball. This was obviously the Uchiha Heir. It showed the skill of the famous Uchiha Clan if their heir could already perform the Great Fireball Jutsu to this degree.

"You have potential, kid. Too bad I am going to have to kill you, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi's eyes widened as he realized that this Mist Ninja had been ordered to assassinate him. The Uchiha quickly calculated his chances of protecting the rest of the children.

"If I go with you, will you leave the rest of the children alone?"

Yamehaze's eyes narrowed at Itachi and said,

"Weak Konoha dog. I, Ringo Yamehaze, will show you the truth of war!"

Yamehaze shot forward and grabbed Itachi by the scruff of his neck with his left hand and used his right hand to sweep through the bodies of the children with Samehada. The sentient sword ate the meager chakra's of the children, killing them instantly.

Itachi cried out as he watched the blade slice off Izumara's head. Kurenai attempted to distract Yamehaze from the other children, but the bloated Mist Ninja kicked the girl to the side with a smirk. Her skin would be most tasty later.

Itachi felt tears enter his eyes as he watched his friends and playmates die gruesomely. Samehada made no distinction and ripped through the young children's bodies. The young Uchiha felt hatred enter his heart as he vowed that if he survived this day, he would kill Ringo Yamehaze.

Just as Yamehaze killed the last child other than Kurenai and Itachi, a loud chirping noise filled the air. Yamehaze turned his eyes towards the noise, Hatake Kakashi's hand plunged forward with the Chidori. The Mist Ninja dodged to the left, but the Chidori was too fast and entered his right shoulder; blood gushed from the wound, spattering both Kakashi and Itachi.

Yamehaze dropped Itachi and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi grimaced, the Mist Ninja had escaped. The future Copy Ninja turned to Itachi who was staring blankly at all the dead bodies. The young Uchiha said in a monotone voice,

"So this is war, is it?"

"Yes, it is," Kakashi said grimly.

"Then I vow here and now, I will avoid war at all costs! That will be my shinobi way!" Itachi yelled angrily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikoto and Fugaku rushed into the hospital room to see Itachi, Kurenai, and Kurenai's parents deep in discussion with one of the medic-nins. The medic-nin had declared both Itachi and Kurenai healthy, but wanted to keep an eye on both of them for psychological tests.

Upon seeing her son; Mikoto rushed forward, tears filling her eyes. The mother hugged her child with abandon. Itachi hugged her back, saying,

"I am fine, Mother. This, while a horrible ordeal, has prepared me for the shinobi life."

Fugaku felt his heart swell with pride at his son's words. Those were the words of a true Uchiha. Itachi would certainly do the clan proud. Perhaps it would be best to start Itachi's training a little earlier than planned...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatake Kakashi sighed as he threw back a shot of sake. Sitting next to him was his teacher, and the only other member of Team Seven still alive, Namikaze Minato. They both had had a rough day. Minato had slaughtered over five hundred shinobi today, over a hundred of these shinobi younger than fifteen. And Kakashi, well, seeing the dead bodies of toddlers would scar him for decades.

"War," Minato declared loudly, "is hell!"

"Agreed," Kakashi replied in a drunken stupor.

"Well what are my two favorite men doing this night," Kushina said as she entered the restaurant.

"Drinking, my love! Care to join us?" Minato asked.

"You know me! I love me some sake," Kushina laughed.

The three shinobi drank long into the night, swapping stories of death and tragedy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two Years later...**

Itachi smiled as he entered the Shinobi Academy for the first time. Thanks to his father's status, Itachi had been allowed to enter the Shinobi Academy a year earlier than usual. Uchiha Itachi smiled as he looked at his schedule: taijutsu for three hours, chakra meditation and control for an hour, history and math for two hours, and basic jutsu for an hour.

The young Uchiha smiled, he had been training in all of those things for the past two years. He had awakened his sharingan a year ago during a sparring match with his father. With the sharingan, Itachi had proven himself to be skilled with genjutsu and copying ninjutsu. Fugaku had already shown him several C-rank jutsu such as the Great Fireball Jutsu and the Phoenix Flower Jutsu which Itachi had copied. When it came to Genjutsu, Itachi had already proven to be extremely talented. He was also on the third degree of the Iron Fist style and the sixth tier of the Uchiate style.

The Iron Fist was a style most shinobi used and was based on early forms of Tae Kwon Do. The Iron Fist had Five Degrees. The First degree taught basic katas and how to punch and kick. The second degree taught basic katas as well as jumping attacks. The third degree taught advanced katas as well as how to incorporate melee and projectile weapons into combat. The fourth degree taught advanced katas as well as how to incorporate ninjutsu into attacks. The fifth degree taught master katas as well as incorporating genjutsu into attacks.

The Uchiate style was much more refined than the Iron Fist style. The Uchiate Style was based more on Aikido, the art of misdirection. This style was especially useful with incorporating the sharingan, all forms of jutsus, and swords into its style. The tenth through eighth tiers taught basic katas as well as kicks and punches. The seventh through fifth tiers taught joint locks as well as dodging techniques. The fourth through second tiers taught weapon techniques while the first tier taught how to attack pressure points. All tiers of the Uchiate style incorporated genjutsu and ninjutsu into its attacks.

Itachi headed towards the taijutsu dojo and smiled when he saw Kurenai in the Dojo. Kurenai had been emotionally scarred by the attack two years ago, but she seemed to have recently gotten over the majority of her fears. The two friends warmed up together and Kurenai attempted to show Itachi some of the basics since she had already been in the class for a year, but was surprised when Itachi knew moves that even she did not know yet.

"The teachers say I really have a talent for genjutsu. In all the other areas I am average, but I love the way genjutsu works. It is like the weavings of chakra are art. I can't wait until you start to learn it!"

Itachi did not have the heart to tell her that he had already been studying genjutsu for two years. The day passed uneventfully with Itachi vastly impressing his teachers with his skill. After one day, the teachers had already agreed to move Itachi up to the last year. The young Uchiha was already on the skill level of a genin. It would only stunt his growth if they did not move him up further.

Itachi walked into his house that evening and told the good news to his parents. Mikoto smiled as she patted her pregnant stomach. She only hoped that this would not put too much pressure on her son. Fugaku had no such worries, he saw the strength Itachi possessed and promised to cultivate that strength.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"PUSH MIKOTO!" the Medic-Ninja yelled.

"I'M PUSHING DAMMIT!" Mikoto yelled back as she felt the contractions strengthen.

Mikoto let out an ear-piercing scream as she felt something break inside of her. The Medic-Ninja looked up and yelled,

"DAMMIT! WE HAVE GOT A CASE OF OPPOSING CHAKRAS! GET A HYUUGA IN HERE ASAP!"

Hyuuga Katara entered the emergency room and gasped at what her Byakugan showed her. The baby had an intense dual natured chakra of lightning and fire. Mikoto had a weaker dual-nature of fire and earth. If not for the mutual fire chakras, the lightning chakra would have destroyed Mikoto's chakra immediately and killed her. Right now, it the lightning was attacking and wounding the earth chakra, but not destroying it. All Katara had to do would be to hit the chakra points of the baby through the mother's stomach so that the lightning natured chakra would be cut off.

Katara quickly ran towards the mother and began tapping places on the woman's stomach, sending chakra blocks into the young baby. After what felt like hours, but was only five minutes, Hyuuga Katara had finished and Uchiha Sasuke was born without further complication.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Itachi smiled as he held his brother. Sasuke was so cute. The little baby clung to his elder brother with a strength most baby's would not be capable of. _"Sasuke, I will create a world for you without war. If I have my way, you will never have to know the horrors of war," _the elder Uchiha thought.

Itachi's thoughts were interrupted as he felt the presence of a vile chakra. Itachi looked off in the distance and what he saw surprised and terrified the young Uchiha. The Kyuubi Bijou was running rampant in the forest. _"What happened! What has happened to Kushina-sama? She was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki according to Father!" _Itachi thought in confusion.

Itachi was just about to flee Konoha with his brother when he saw his mother running towards him. His mother said,

"The Yandaime Hokage will take care of the Kyuubi, but I need you to take care of your brother."

Itachi understood the hidden meaning behind his mother's words. The political fallout for the Uchiha Clan would be immense. Since a powerful Uchiha could control the Kyuubi with the sharingan, it would make it seem like the Kyuubi had attacked under the Uchiha's orders. There could very well be war between the Uchiha Clan and the rest of Konoha because of this.

Itachi ran into the house and put a crying Sasuke in his crib. The Uchiha Prodigy quickly began packing weapons and food into sealed scrolls. Itachi had recently begun to learn how to use seals under the training of the former Sandaime Hokage. The two shinobi had become quite close during the past few months. Despite this closeness, Itachi knew that their friendship would not stop Sarutobi Hiruzen from attacking the Uchiha if he felt that the Uchiha Clan was a threat. Itachi also sealed some of his father's secret library into the sealed scroll. There were forbidden jutsus there that would could utterly destroy the Uchiha Clan if they were known.

Itachi threw the scrolls into a suitcase and grabbed Sasuke from his crib. He fled from his house to the meeting room of the Uchiha. Itachi found many of the Uchiha already packed up and ready to flee to the Uchiha Fortress if necessary. Itachi sat down next to his friend Shisui and did his best to calm Sasuke as they prepared for the worst.

Several hours into the night, a weary Fugaku entered the meeting room with his wife. He said to all the Uchiha surrounded there,

"The Kyuubi has been resealed into the Yandaime Hokage's son, Uzumaki Naruto. Unfortunately, or fortunately should this lead to war, Namikaze Minato was killed during the sealing. I am preparing to go meet with the Sandaime Hokage as he is now leader of the village. I will tell him that none of us had anything to do with this attack. Be prepared, my kin, if the Sandaime Hokage will not listen to me, then it will lead to war between Konoha and the Uchiha. I already have confirmation that if this occurs, the Sand Village and the Mist Village will side with the Uchiha. We will not be alone if this leads to war."

Itachi felt his gut clench, this could lead to another Shinobi World War. He had sworn that he would do his best to never allow that to happen again. For Sasuke's sake...he could not let that happen!

Fugaku and Mikoto left the meeting room and headed to meet with the Hokage. Itachi handed Sasuke to Shisui and said,

"I need to go with my father, please, take care of Sasuke for me."

"I will, my friend," Shisui replied grimly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi followed his parents from a distance as they walked towards the Sandaime Hokage. The young Uchiha knew that Sarutobi would never actively seek war, but if he felt threatened...

Itachi hid behind a tree as the Sandaime and his father began to speak,

"Hokage-sama, first let me begin by saying that all of the Uchiha grieve the loss of the Namikaze Minato."

At this Itachi had to repress a scowl. His father and the Uchiha had never liked the Fourth. He was just a Senju who had gained too much power. Senju with power was never a good thing for the Uchiha. Itachi turned from his thoughts to what the Sandaime Hokage said,

"We all grieve Minato's loss. I am know why you are here however. I do not believe that the Uchiha Clan was responsible for this attack. However, Danzou and the other elders are pressuring me to take action. Give me time, and I will be able to respond to you whether or not war will occur. I will send an ANBU loyal to me to give you warning so that you may take your people away from Konoha. I have no desire for more bloodshed this night."

"Even still, Hokage-sama, us being exiled would mean that other nations would view Konoha as weak. That would mean more warfare."

"I understand, Uchiha-san, I am just trying to do my best to avoid Konoha blood being spilled. You know I have always considered the Uchiha part of Konoha."

"I know, Hokage-sama. I will await your messenger," so saying, Fugaku and Mikoto headed back to the Meeting Room.

Itachi stayed however, he wanted to make certain that the Sandaime Hokage was being truthful. Itachi was surprised however, when Sarutobi spoke to the air,

"I know you are there, Itachi. Please come out. I wish to speak with you."

Itachi walked out from behind the tree with a grim smile and said,

"I did not know you were a sensor type, Hokage-sama."

"When you get as old as I am, Itachi, you learn a few things," Sarutobi chuckled.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi sighed and said,

"I wish I did not have to do this, but I am afraid I am going to have to blackmail you Itachi. I want you to become my sleeper agent among the Uchiha. In return, when the time comes for you to slaughter the Uchiha for this travesty tonight, I will allow you to spare one person of your choosing."

Itachi's eyes narrowed in hatred. This was the true face of Sarutobi Hiruzen. The ruthlessness of the Senju clan. Itachi's mind ran through various possibilities, but he knew he was trapped. The damnable man actually thought that the Uchiha had been behind the Kyuubi breaking free!

"Very well, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Now I want you to return to your meeting place tonight and tell the Uchiha that they are exiled from Konoha. Then, one day when you have the power to, you will kill all of them except for that one person."

"Why are you telling me this? Why don't you just attack the Uchiha tonight instead of waiting?"

"Because this way, none of my troops are lost. I could have always just allowed your clan to stay in the village, but if they chose to attack, it would mean the loss of my people. So I am just going to allow you to do the job for me."

Itachi felt trapped. But if this was the only way to save Sasuke...

"Promise me this, Hokage-sama: promise me that until that time, you will not attack the Uchiha so long as we do not attack you."

"I promise on my word."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi entered the meeting room with a grimace on his face. The night had not gone well. He turned to the Uchiha in the room who were all staring at him. Mikoto was about to berate him for leaving until she saw the ashen look upon his face. Itachi said,

"I made a deal with the Hokage. We are hereby exiled from Konoha. However, Konoha will not attack us so long as we do not attack them."

Fugaku nodded, it was a good arrangement. He turned to the rest of the Uchiha, about one hundred and twenty in number including the elderly and the children. Fugaku said,

"Go back to your homes and pack up whatever may help us in this new life. We leave for the Uchiha Fortress at daybreak."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow, this changed a lot from what I originally planned. It is now going to be a massive AU. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW! **

**BrokenAvenger21**


	2. Exile

**Author's Note: Okay, I have 42 hits on this story and only one review. How am I supposed to know if I am doing a good job if people don't review? Please, even if it is only to say "You suck" leave a review. However, please give reasons why the story sucks. On the other hand, if I am doing a good job, I could use some encouragement. Even a simple "Good Job" would be enough for me. Thanks...**

**Also, I know I made Sarutobi OOC in the last chapter, but I am doing my best to recreate the world of the Shinobi. Shinobi should be ruthless in their goals. There is no good or evil in this story, only ninja who have to fight to survive. **

**Warnings: Character Death and Gore.**

**Enjoy!**

** Chapter 2: Exile**

Itachi felt his feet begin to tire after the ninth hour of travel. The Uchiha Clan had been walking for what felt like ages. _"We would have gotten to the Fortress two days ago if not for the civilian Uchiha, but we do need them. They make our weaponry and other supplies. Then there is the most important fact, they are family. Family that I will one day kill to protect Sasuke..."_

"Dammit," Itachi cursed for the first time in his young life.

"Something the matter, Itachi?" Shisui asked his friend.

"Nothing, it is just...my feet hurt," Itachi lied.

"Ah okay."

Fugaku held up his hand to the caravan. They would stop here for the night. Fugaku did a mental calculation of all the resources the Uchiha Clan had at the moment. Forty civilians trained in business, weapon-making, farming, and cooking. Twenty children who were too young to be of any use. Then another twenty children who had the strength of strong genin. Fugaku smirked at this statistic; he was proud to count his six year old son as one of the most powerful of these children. After the genin, there were thirty shinobi who had reached the rank of chuunin. After this, there were only ten Uchiha who had the strength of a Jounin. All in all, one hundred and twenty Uchiha.

Fugaku shook his head. The Uchiha Clan truly had fallen in standards since the time of the founders. Back then, according to his history scrolls, the Uchiha Clan numbered around five hundred and the majority of these Uchiha were Jounin or even Kage level. The weakness currently embodied in the clan would have to change if the Uchiha Clan was to survive in this new world. _"We became weak following the Senju Clan's Will of Fire. It is time we turned back to the old ways of the Uchiha Clan, the blackness of our hatred. And who better to stoke the hatred against than the Senju Clan of Konoha, our eternal enemies..."_

Fugaku's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed the sentries stiffen. The Uchiha Clan Head quickly found a kunai in his hand in preparation for attack. He was surprised, however, to see Hyuuga Hiashi and the entirety of the Hyuuga Clan behind, around eighty members in all. Around thirty of them were main branch and the rest were of the side branch of the Hyuuga Clan. Fugaku's mind went into overdrive as he wondered what the entire Hyuuga Clan was doing out on the road. He took in the sight of the wagons that the Hyuuga had with them and nearly felt himself jump. Hiashi spoke first,

"Despite the rivalry that has always existed between our Clans, we have always respected the Uchiha Clan. When we heard that the Uchiha Clan had been exiled for such a pathetic reason, we knew that we could no longer proudly call ourselves Konoha Shinobi. If the Senju Clan can do such a thing to the Uchiha what is to stop them from doing it to the Hyuuga as well. As such, the elders of the Hyuuga Clan and myself ask for an alliance with the Uchiha. We will accept your will in regard to one matter of our clan, whatever it may be, so long as you allow us a voice on your council."

Fugaku's mind spun into overdrive. An alliance with the Hyuuga would be most beneficial. They had many skilled medics and shinobi. Add that to the fact that a mix of Uchiha and Hyuuga blood would strengthen both clans should any of the children intermarry. It could very well create a new, more powerful, doujutsu. But that was for the future, he needed to speak with the elders of the Uchiha...

"Give me some time with the Uchiha Elders, Hiashi-san. I will hopefully have an answer for you tomorrow morning."

"Very well, we will speak with you in the morning, Fugaku-san."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fugaku walked forward towards Hyuuga Hiashi and lightly bowed. The Uchiha Clan Head said as the two clans watched each other,

"We, the Uchiha Clan, do accept the Alliance proposed by the Hyuuga Clan. As for the one request, the Elders and I have thought long and hard on this. We have decided, that our request shall be this. You will remove the seal you have placed on your side branch. Ours shall be a society based upon merit and skill, not by blood."

Hiashi nodded in agreement.

The two clans combined resources that day and worked out who would run point and what to do in case of attack. That day, the elders shared the secrets of both clans. From the Uchiha Clan, the Hyuuga Clan would learn fire jutsus as well as any jutsu the Uchiha Clan had copied. From the Hyuuga Clan, the Uchiha Clan would learn precise chakra control and the Gentle Fist. The Hyuuga would also teach the Uchiha some of their more advanced techniques like Kaiten.

The two Clans traveled for several days until they reached the Uchiha Fortress. Itachi felt his jaw drop as he stared in awe at the Uchiha Fortress. It was huge! It could easily house both the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans. As he thought this, he wondered what Sarutobi would want now. _"Will the Sandaime Hokage want me to eliminate the Hyuuga Clan too? Perhaps he would not risk attacking both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga? This changes things. I need to play it by ear for now..."_

Itachi's thoughts were interrupted as the baby he was holding began to cry. Itachi sighed,

"I had hoped you would be a quiet child, Sasuke. Too bad."

The Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans entered the Fortress and immediate began to clean the place up. Dust was everywhere, but the entire place was fully furnished. It had a nice archaic feel. Fugaku and Hiashi had posted sentries along the walls and roof of the fortress as the rest of the Hyuuga and Uchiha turned the Fortress into a home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The years passed by slowly. Fugaku and Hiashi had sent out messengers to all the other villages and nations letting them know that there was another source of mercenaries in the Fire Country they could hire other than Konoha. Already, they had received several A-rank and B-rank missions. The news that the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan had formed what many were calling a new village spread like wildfire.

In terms of relationships between the Uchiha and Hyuuga, the two clans had set aside their past differences and were working together seamlessly in creating a new home. Mothers from both clans took care of their children as they played together. It was not uncommon to see white eyed and black eyed children chasing each other through the Fortress.

The Hyuuga and Uchiha had set up a Shinobi Academy for their young children. Ten Chuunin and two Jounin ran the Academy. The Academy taught the chakra control required of the Hyuuga, and the jutsus of the Uchiha. At age eight, Itachi was a prime example of what this Hyuuga-Uchiha Academy taught. His chakra control was on the level of a low level medic-nin and his repertoire of jutsus rivaled that of a jounin. He had mastered the majority of the Uchiha Clan Fire Jutsu as well as several water techniques that a visiting Mist Ninja had taught him. Itachi had also become quite skilled at genjutsu. All in all, at age eight, Itachi was nearing the strength of a strong chuunin.

The Uchiha-Hyuuga Community followed the system of Konoha when it came to teams; only because there were so few Jounin, most of the teachers were Chuunins. Itachi, while still a genin, was being prepared along with Hyuuga Sakar and Uchiha Shisui for the Chuunin exams when they turned ten. It would prove to the rest of the Shinobi world that the Uchiha-Hyuuga Community was worth hiring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A four year old Sasuke smiled as he sat in a comfy chair, reading a scroll on basic chakra control. In one year he would be starting the Academy. Sasuke smiled, soon he would have the strength to fight for his clan like Itachi-nii. Sasuke turned his attention back to the scroll, determined to master the technique mentioned in the scroll:

_"Chakra control is one of the most important skills for a shinobi. An aspiring shinobi should spend several hours in meditation each day so that feeling their chakra becomes second nature. Shinobi who cannot feel and use their chakra are useless. They are no different from civilians."_

Sasuke read and reread the passage and decided to begin meditating. The young Uchiha quickly ran from the Uchiha-Hyuuga library in search of his mother. She would know how to meditate! The young Uchiha ran past several elder shinobi who laughed at Sasuke's exuberance.

"Oka-san!" Sasuke yelled as he entered the rooms devoted to the Uchiha Clan Head's immediate family.

Mikoto smiled as she heard her youngest son enter the kitchen calling for her. _"Sasuke is so adorable. Both of my children are. I am certain they will become strong shinobi." _

_ "_Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto smiled as she looked at her youngest son.

"Can you teach me to meditate and feel my chakra?" asked Sasuke as he hopped up and down. Mikoto laughed and said,

"Perhaps you could ask Itachi? I am really busy right now making dinner for tonight."

Sasuke look downcast for a moment, but then brightened at the thought of training with his elder brother. The young Uchiha loved his brother and would do his best to support him when Itachi became head of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke ran out of the room in search of his brother. Mikoto yelled out,

"I think he is at the training grounds!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A ten year old Itachi dodged to the left as Hyuuga Hizashi lashed out with a whip of water. Hizashi, brother to Hyuuga Hiashi, was Itachi's Jounin teacher. The Jounin had used his precise chakra control and water natured chakra to learn how to control water with just hand motions. The Hyuuga was so skilled in this art, that he could even turn the water into ice, a technique thought only able to be used by a now extinct clan. It was the technique of being able to control water that he was currently teaching Itachi, who had a dual chakra nature of fire and water.

Hizashi formed several senbon of ice and sent them towards Itachi. Itachi dodged the technique even as he copied the technique with the sharingan. Itachi jumped into the air and began to spin, condensing the water in the air into ice senbon needles. As Itachi span, the ice senbon needles flew out in all directions. Hizashi was very nearly hit by the attack, but used the kaiten technique to protect himself. The Hyuuga shook his head. Itachi truly was a prodigy.

"Okay, that's enough for today, Itachi."

Itachi landed on the ground and smirked. He was nearing his decision regarding his deal with Sarutobi. All he needed now, was to ask Sasuke a question...

"Itachi-niisan!" Sasuke yelled out from the sidelines, "That was awesome!"

Itachi smiled. His brother was always good for an ego boost. The Uchiha Prodigy turned to his younger brother and began to walk to his favorite person on earth. Sasuke ran forward and jumped into his brother's arms. Itachi laughed as Sasuke almost knocked him over.

"Itachi-niisan, would you teach me how to meditate?"

"Sure, Sasuke."

The two brothers walked off into the forest, Sasuke chattering mindlessly as Itachi listened with a smile. The two reached a clearing and Itachi nodded his head. This would do. Itachi turned to Sasuke and said seriously,

"Before we begin, I have a question for you Sasuke."

"Okay," Sasuke replied, his young eyes narrowing. Itachi had never sounded as serious as he did right now.

"If you had to choose, Sasuke, between a life of peace with no family or a life of war with our family, what would you choose?"

Sasuke's forehead scrunched in concentration, this was a hard question. A life of peace where he could live with a new family and make a life for himself; or a life with the family he had where there is the chance of them dying at any moment. Sasuke had a feeling that his answer would change his life forever.

"Itachi," Sasuke began as serious as he could, "My family is everything. I will do anything to protect them."

Itachi nodded his head and said,

"Then there is something you need to know, you remember how Father told you that a deal was made between Konoha and the Uchiha the night of the Kyuubi attack? A deal that said so long as we did not attack Konoha, Konoha would not attack us?"

"Yes, I remember," Sasuke said suspiciously.

"There was another part of the deal. A deal between the Third Hokage and myself. The deal was, that he would allow you to live, but I would have to kill off the rest of the Uchiha when I was strong enough. Essentially, for the past few years, I have been a spy for Konoha."

Sasuke's eyes began to water and his mouth dropped open.

"How could you?" Sasuke whispered angrily, "How could you choose Konoha over your own family?"

"I haven't yet. Today was the deciding factor. Your answer has decided both of our fates. Together, as brothers, we will defend the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans."

Sasuke felt the tears drip down his face. If he had answered wrongly...Itachi would have killed off the entire Clan! For him! Sasuke asked his brother,

"I am more important to you than the Clan?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, brother," Sasuke said through tears as he ran forward and hugged Itachi.

And Itachi smiled.

"Well, let us get to meditation!"

Several hours later, Fugaku entered the clearing to see both of his sons sitting in the lotus position. Surrounding both of his sons, was a faint blue glow. Fugaku smiled, Sasuke had learned how to feel his chakra and he was not even five yet. Perhaps while Itachi's team was away for the Chuunin exams, Sasuke could receive some early training...

"Father," Itachi said, interrupting Fugaku's thoughts.

"Greetings, Itachi, Sasuke. You two truly are my sons," Fugaku said with pride.

Sasuke smiled as he heard his Father's words. Life was good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi sat with his team before his father and Hiashi. They were the only team being sent to the Chuunin exams this year. They were the strongest team of genin that the Uchiha-Hyuuga Community had to offer. Itachi knew that even the weakest of their team, Hyuuga Sakar, was stronger than the average chuunin. Few would stand a chance against their team this year. Hyuuga Sakar was a skilled user of both the Gentle Fist and was the team's primary taijutsu user. Uchiha Shisui, the second member of the team and Itachi's best friend, was a powerful ninjutsu user with the dual chakra nature of Wind and Fire. Then there was himself, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi knew that he was stronger than both of his teammates in both ninjutsu and taijutsu, but his primary role was that of genjutsu specialist.

"You three hold the pride of the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans. Do us proud and wipe the floor with those Konoha dogs. War is most likely going to happen between us and Konoha in the future; as such, kill as many of the Konoha genin as you can," Fugaku said.

"I second Fugaku's words. Do us proud." Hiashi said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi smiled as he and his team entered the exam room in Suna, where the Chuunin exams that year were taking place. Itachi took a seat near Shisui and Sakar and waited for the exam proctor to show up.

Several hours later, Itachi stared at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. The test had been surprisingly simple. All it had required was a basic knowledge that most Uchiha-Hyuuga Academy students could answer. The Uchiha Prodigy looked out among the room, taking in the other genin who were here for the exam. The only team Itachi could see that would be a problem would be Team Nine from Konoha. The team had Hayate Gekko, Hagane Kotetsu, and Kamizuki Izumo.

Several teams were eliminated after the tests were graded, and then they moved onto the Desert of Pain. The objective of this test, was to fight your way across the Desert to the Forest where there was a tower in the center. All those alive would be allowed to continue to the third exam. The second and third exam would be based upon individual skill as opposed to teamwork.

Itachi adjusted his hiatae, which bore the Uchiha Fan; but instead of the traditional red and white, the Fan had the yin yang symbol of the Hyuuga. Itachi looked at Shisui and Sakar who both nodded towards him. They would work together to kill the Konoha genin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hayate Gekko ran as fast as his legs could take him. The insane Uchiha and Hyuuga team had already killed his two teammates. His only hope of survival was to reach the tower in the center of the forest. He was just about to reach the trees when he felt a senbon enter the back of his head and exit out through his left eye. He died screaming.

Shisui stood over he dead body and smirked at Itachi and Sakar. He said,

"Looks like we are tied now. One for each of us."

Itachi shook his head. This was not a game. This was life and death. As the team entered the forest, Itachi felt himself paralyzed by a powerful chakra. He noticed that his two teammates were paralyzed by the oppressive chakra as well. The chakra felt dark and evil.

Shisui cried out as he watched a man in a mask slice off Sakar's head. The masked man turned to Itachi and Shisui and said,

"Greetings, my kin."

Itachi nearly felt himself piss himself as he saw the sharingan in the only eye showing of Sakar's killer. This was not any Uchiha he knew...

"Who...are..." Itachi tried to ask.

"Who am I? I am Uchiha Madara. And I have a secret to tell the two of you. You both have mastered the sharingan correct? Well what if I was to tell you that there is another form of the sharingan? A form that would easily put you at the strength of a powerful Jounin or even a kage. All you have to do...is kill your best friend."

Itachi felt the blood drain from his face as he sensed the truth of Madara's words. Not only could this man easily kill both Shisui and himself, but he was trying to turn them against each other. Yet something seemed off...

"What is your goal?" Itachi forced out.

"World peace under the rule of the Uchiha," Madara replied, "Now I don't have all day. Itachi, kill Shisui, and you will have the strength to protect Sasuke from that bastard Sarutobi."

Shisui turned towards Itachi and whispered,

"Do it, Itachi. If this will grant you the strength to protect the Uchiha, then do it!"

And Itachi nodded, saying,

"You are a good friend, Shisui. I will make it quick."

Madara handed Itachi his sword, and Itachi shot forward with tears in his eyes. The Uchiha Prodigy decapitated his best friend in less than a second.

Madara walked alongside Itachi as they headed towards the tower. Itachi could feel his new power running through his veins. It was...intoxicating. He listened in a stupor as Madara told him the strengths and weaknesses of the Mangekyou Sharingan,

"The primary weakness of the Mangekyou Sharingan is that it will cause you to go blind over time. The only way to avoid this is to take your brother's eyes. However, I highly doubt you will do that. So what I suggest, is that you allow Sasuke to gain the Mangekyou and then you can offer him your eyes..."

Itachi nodded. Sasuke would become powerful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke smiled as Fugaku showed him the correct way to perform the first kata of the Uchiate Fist. The Uchiate Fist was a mix between the Hyuuga Gentle Fist and the Uchiha's Uchiate Style. It focused on misdirection as well as pressure points.

Fugaku very nearly smiled as Sasuke performed the kata perfectly. He nodded, now all that was required was for Sasuke to practice the kata until it became second nature. But for now, it was time to teach him a simple jutsu...

"Come Sasuke, I am going to teach you one of the most basic jutsus that every ninja should know. It is called the henge..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi and Hizashi were silent as they walked back towards the Uchiha Fortress. The deaths of both Shisui and Sakar had hit the two remaining members of the team hard. Despite his grief, Itachi had easily dispatched the rest of the genin during the Third Exam with Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu. The young Uchiha had already decided that he would hide the secret of the Mangekyou from the rest of his clan. Itachi knew that the power-hungry Uchiha would not hesitate to kill their best friends and gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. The only person Itachi would tell would be Sasuke, and that would only be when Sasuke was older...

Fugaku grimaced as he observed Hizashi and Itachi stand before him. Itachi's win over the other genin was a hollow victory. The deaths of Shisui and Sakar would hit the community hard, but they would recover. It was the news that Uchiha Madara had killed them that frightened Fugaku. Madara was a legend, even the entirety of the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan would have difficulty defeating him. Fugaku turned his attention to his eldest son who was speaking.

"I ask for forgiveness, Father. I should have had the strength to save my teammates-"

"No, Itachi. There is nothing you could have done against Uchiha Madara. Do you know why he left you alive?"

"He said that he had only killed Shisui and Sakar to harden my heart and to give me the thirst to defeat him. He said that he was bored and longed for a challenge."

Fugaku nodded. So long as Itachi focused on gaining power, Madara would not lift his hand further against the two clans. This meant that Itachi, from this day forth, would have to spend the majority of his time training. Fugaku grimaced, his son already spent so much time in training. Itachi would have to be careful not to overexert himself.

"Go back to your homes, I will take the news to the rest of the Hyuuga and Uchiha Clans."

"Father, before I go, I heard that we have been declared a new village by the other hidden villages. Several of the other genin asked me who was our kage."

"Hiashi and I will speak on this my son..."

The next day, after the funerals of Sakar and Shisui, Uchiha Fugaku was named the Doukage of Doumura otherwise known as the Village of the Eye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke smirked as he observed his opponent. The eight year old Uchiha had recently graduated from the academy and was fighting for his position as an apprentice. Sasuke had recently mastered the fourth tier of the Uchiate Fist style, of which there were nine tiers, and the third degree of the Iron Fist.

When it came to ninjutsu, he had mastered all of the basic fire jutsu used by the Uchiha Clan and a few water jutsu taught to him by Itachi. His chakra control was nearing that of a mid level medic-nin and his chakra capacity was bordering on Jounin. When it came to genjutsu, Sasuke was not yet on the level of Itachi or Fugaku, but he was quite skilled. Sasuke also had an ace that neither Fugaku nor Itachi had.

A year ago, Sasuke had discovered a hidden cache of forbidden jutsus and summoning scrolls created by the ancient Uchiha. He had kept the scrolls hidden, as they told secrets of powerful fire jutsu and how to use the fire in combination with the sharingan. A master of these techniques could control red fire with only his movements, much like Hizashi controlled water. Unfortunately, Sasuke had not yet awakened his sharingan and could not use the majority of these jutsu. However, there were several he could do like the B-rank Fire Rain Jutsu. The point of this jutsu, was to shoot a specialized fireball into the air. The fireball would then created clouds. The user would then force his fire natured chakra into the clouds, causing it to rain miniature fireballs.

Another technique he had mastered from the scrolls was the ability to summon hawks. Sasuke could use this ability to summon hawks twice the size of a person. At the moment, Sasuke could only summon the Prince of the Hawks, Takato; but as Sasuke's chakra grew, he would eventually be able to summon the King of the Hawks, Takakra.

Another skill Sasuke had honed over the past two years was the use of the tanto. Sasuke had originally wanted to master the chokuto, but the blade was too large for his young body to handle. So with time, he would eventually change from the tanto to the Chokuto. As for the techniques Sasuke had mastered with the tanto, the young Uchiha had learned how to add a thin sheen of fire to his blade. This made it so that whatever he cut would catch on fire.

Sasuke had been learning the art of the sword from a former Mist-nin who had defected to Doumura. The former Mist-nin was a member of the Seven Swordsmen named Momoichi Zabuza. Zabuza carried a giant sword and had razor sharp teeth. The Swordsman also had another apprentice, a young boy by the name of Haku.

It was this boy who Sasuke was fighting now. Sasuke and Haku had sparred several times, but today was going to be different. This fight would determine who would be an apprentice to Momoichi Zabuza. An apprentice was much different from being a normal genin. An apprentice would have access to more specialized training as well as the ability to go on missions not normally give to genin.

Sasuke blocked several senbon with his tanto and rushed forward towards Haku. The young boy threw several lightning fast punches at Sasuke who dodged all of them. The young Uchiha swung his tanto from his left hip in an arc that sliced Haku's clothing. It would have cut the young boy in half if not for Haku's jump backwards. The clothing caught on fire, but Haku quickly ran towards the lake near the training ground and jumped in.

Sasuke ran forward out onto the water, making certain to portion some chakra to his feet. The young Uchiha nearly felt himself panic, however, as mirrors rose up from the water. He had been trapped! Sasuke watched as Haku melted into one of the mirrors. Haku jumped from mirror to mirror, moving faster than the eye could see, throwing senbon needles at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged a fair portion of the senbon, but several still entered his body. The young Uchiha attempted to use the Great Fireball jutsu, but watched in horror as the Fireball fizzled out against the mirrors. The only way out of this mirror trap would be if he could catch Haku in a genjutsu or used his summoning jutsu. However, the majority of genjutsu he knew were related to misdirection and not attack. He knew how to make his fist appear as if it was going to do one thing when it was actually doing another, but young Sasuke did not know how to create a mass genjutsu that attacked. And when it came to summoning, Sasuke wanted to keep that hidden for as long as possible.

The young Uchiha dodged several more attacks and was surprised as it seem as though Haku was moving slower than before. As Sasuke continued to dodge, he felt a slight sensation behind his eyes and realized he had awakened his sharingan.

"Heck yeah!" Sasuke yelled as blocked a senbon attack with his tanto. He could see Haku moving!

Sasuke waited until the right moment and then shot a fireball towards Haku who was immediately engulfed in fire. The young boy fell to the ground with his mirrors. Sasuke smirked he had won! The young Uchiha turned to Momoichi Zabuza who had been watching the match. The Mist-nin said to Sasuke,

"Finish it."

Sasuke felt himself pale. He had never killed before, but he knew what Zabuza said was required. Haku could always come back and attack him for this humiliation. And besides, it was not like Haku was even an Uchiha or a Hyuuga.

Sasuke walked over to the body of Haku, and stabbed the other boy through the heart. Haku died with a frown on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Four Years Later...**

An eighteen year old Itachi smile as he watched his twelve year old brother train with Zabuza. Itachi did not know how, but his younger brother had somehow managed to learn to control fire like Hizashi controlled water. It was amazing to watch his brother lash out with a fire whip or send senbon needles of fire towards his opponent. Itachi felt pride as he watched his brother dissolved into scores of hawks and reappearing behind his teacher. Time to end this battle, Itachi decided.

"Zabuza, Sasuke!" He called out.

Sasuke smiled as he looked at his elder brother. It appeared that they had another mission. Zabuza and Sasuke had quickly become famous for their skill in assassination. Zabuza would normally paralyze his opponent with the water prison or mist technique, and then Sasuke would strike the finishing blow. The young Uchiha even had his name in several Bingo Books for all the assassinations he had completed.

Zabuza and Sasuke stood before Fugaku that evening as they listened to the mission parameters.

"Your mission, is to assassinate the bridge-builder Tazuna..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well there you go! There is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please! Please! Please! Review!**

**BrokenAvenger21**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

** Okay, I would first of all like to apologize to all of my readers of this story. I have just completely lost inspiration for this story as well as all of my others. Which is why I am currently offering all of my stories up for adoption. I am going to be devoting the majority of my time from here on out to both real life and a single story I am going to write. This story that I am going to devote my time to will be a Naruto Alternate Universe in which Sasuke Uchiha becomes the holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox. I know that this has been done before, but none of those stories had the seriousness required of a truly great story. I do not mean to demean those authors, but I felt that the majority of them did not do the idea justice. So I am going to be undertaking this massive project. Please read and review this story and give me your support. I am a high maintenance author and I crave reviews. Anyways, the story "Sasuke of the Kyuubi" should be up within the next few days. Thank you so much for your understanding.**


End file.
